Don't laugh at me
by lizzieten
Summary: Sam collapses at school but is it because he got beat up or a different underlying cause? LIMP sam
1. Chapter 1

Don't laugh at me

Chapter one

"Don't laugh at me, don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain,

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings

Don't laugh at me."

A small boy of about ten years old sits quietly in his desk, waiting for the class to end. He had been humiliated yet again for not being able to read out loud. He had struggled to get the words out but he couldn't make sense of them, none of the spelling looked right in fact it looked like the words were spelled backwards. He couldn't tell that to his teacher Mrs. Jones though she had already accused him of being lazy and not wanting to participate in class work. No one thought there was an underlying problem for why he couldn't read well, they just said he was lazy and didn't want to do the work.

The child sat there with his head bent down ashamed of his own weakness. He was always being made fun by teacher and kids alike. It had been like this since he had started school but no one would do anything about it. Silent tears drifted down the child's face, it hurt him more than anyone realized to hear himself being put down because he had trouble. He sensed that something wasn't normal with this problem after all he should have been able to read a while ago. He wished he could find help with it but he wasn't sure who to turn too, he was lazy and stupid whenever there was a parent teacher conference that John Winchester would actually attend. Those meetings only served to humiliate Sam further, after all John had never known about this issue until recently. Sam had tried to tell his father that he'd had trouble reading but John had taken the teacher's side, and became harder on Sam when it came to schoolwork. After all John wasn't around to see Sam struggling to do it, he was a hunter of all things supernatural or in Sam's way of thinking all things scary.

"Is the big baby going to cry" a cruel voice taunted and Sam sunk further into his seat. Ryan Carter was one of Sam's biggest tormenters. Ryan seemed to always be around whenever Sam was the most miserable. He reminded Sam of a shark the way he was able to spot a weakness and exploit it. Sam wondered what had happened to make the smaller child so mean, after all there was always an underlying reason for bullying, which is why Sam always went out of his way to try to be kind to him but some days where harder than others and today was proving to be a trial.

Sam sighed ignoring Ryan and raising his hand and wiping the tears away. His father had always taught him not to show weakness, but he didn't understand the whole concept until now anyways. If there is any weakness it will be found and used against you. While he waited for the class to end, Sam felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he winced. He had been feeling this pain every once in a while but he had never spoken of it to his father. He was afraid John would think he was wanted most in the world it was his father's approval. Telling him about the shortness of breath and chest pains wasn't the way to get it. He was afraid to tell Dean because he figured his older brother would go running to their father if he thought something was wrong. Groaning, Sam closed his eyes as the pain grew worse for a moment before the pain slowly slacked off. He sighed when it was gone. Opening his eyes he was relieved to find the class was over and he was able to escape from that prison of a classroom. He managed to escape with a few scathing remarks from his teacher about learning to read, but ever the picture of manners Sam didn't reply he just walked off. Only to be shoved hard into a row of lockers.

"Ryan will you please just leave me alone" Sam said as he started to feel the pain in his chest again.

"Sorry no can do freak" Ryan snarled and roughly punched Sam in his chest, not knowing what Sam was feeling as his world exploded into pain and Sam fell to his knees. He gasped in pain, trying to find the words to tell Ryan that something was wrong. The pain in his chest was the worst he had ever felt, all of a sudden he felt a sharp kick to his stomach and Sam cried out. The other kids seeing what was going on just walked past without saying or do anything. Mrs. Jones, Sam's reading teacher saw what Ryan was doing and smirked and walked past, not saying a word.

"Please stop" Sam begged as he felt his grip on consciousness begin to loosen.

"No" Ryan said "I can't stand you. You're always nice to people even if they're mean to you. You're the worst good two shoes I've ever met."

"Not a goody two shoes" Sam murmured as his consciousness gave out and he slumped to the floor. Ryan stood shocked, he didn't think he'd hurt the kid that bad, but here was proof, the kid was unconscious. Knowing he'd get in trouble Ryan took off and left the kid lying unconscious in the hallway. One person out of the several wondering the halls even bothered to stop and check. Whipping out a phone the young lady called for help. One thing was for sure something was seriously wrong with the child.

TBC?

I hope you liked it. Bullying is one of my biggest pet peeves maybe because when I was in school, I was bullied pretty relentlessly. I don't know this story kind of comes from my experience in school and my brothers'. I only had problems with the students bullying me but my brother had to deal with the teachers and students bullying him. all I have to say is that those kinds of adults who bully kids shouldn't be working with them. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a great thanksgiving and the rest of the week. May you be blessed. Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Laugh at me

Chapter two

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes, upon seeing the white ceiling above him, he wondered where he was. Then in a sudden crash of clarity it all came back. The kids at school making fun of him for having a hard time reading, and the teacher joining in on picking on him in the middle of class, they all made sure he knew what they thought of him. it made Sam sad to think that even the adults got by with treating him cruelly, but he was determined no matter how bad they treated him he would treat them with respect.

Hearing a beeping sound, Sam turned his head to the right and stared at the monitor that could only mean he was in the hospital. What had happened that he had ended up here? He closed his eyes and tried to remember he remembered getting into it with Ryan after their English class. He remembered feeling a sharp pain in his chest and collapsing. He raised his hand to his heart and rubbed as if rubbing his chest would ease the soreness he was feeling deep within his chest.

The door opened a few minutes later and a dark haired nurse entered the room. She smiled at Sam when she noticed he was awake.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked shocked at the weakness that he heard in his voice. "He should be here, he always is when I wake up." The nurse chuckled softly he must have been talking about the older teen they'd had to toss out of the room so that their tests could get ran.

"He went to get something to eat" she said and she could see the relief in his eyes. Obviously the two boys were very close so she doubted that he had been the one to have beaten him.

"Do you mind explaining where you got the bruises?" she asked as she looked over Sam's chart. She frowned when she looked at the heart monitor. She didn't know if he realized it or not but his heart wasn't working nearly as well as it should have been.

"Bullies" Sam groaned as he rubbed his chest again. For some reason unknown to his family he'd been having problems with catching his breath, it was harder to do lately. Not only that but his chest hurt more and more. Those signs bothered Sam something awful but he wasn't sure how to approach the problem with his family.

"Do you have a history of heart disease?" she asked quietly because the signs were bothering her.

"Not that I know of" Sam replied he wanted Dean, needed to have Dean with him right now. She frowned again before turning and leaving the room. She understood that at that moment he needed to be seeing a cardiologist.

Sam closed his eyes again to try to keep the panic he was feeling at bay. He hated being alone in the hospital's, it didn't matter for how long. He took a deep breath, trying to dispel the tightness he was feeling in his chest. He groaned at the pain, he knew now that something was seriously wrong, how could their not be? Not with the signs he'd been seeing lately.

As if sensing the turmoil going on within Sam, the door opened and Dean and John entered the room. Dean made his way straight to his little brother.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at them; finally his family was with him again.

"Let me guess you're worrying again?" Dean asked plopping down in the chair next to the bed. "You're going to be okay, no matter what we're going to be with you?" Sam frowned it was easy for them to say that when he was having health issues but why couldn't they believe him when he said he had trouble reading.

John stood silently next to the bed watching his son's interacting. The bruises that marred his youngest son's skin bothered him. Surely, he wasn't having as much trouble at school as he said he was. _When has Sam ever lied to you?_ a small voice seemed to ask and John mentally shrugged Sam never had before, so why start now.

"Who did this to you?" John asked gruffly he didn't like what he was seeing. For one thing Sam should have been able to defend himself. Sam swallowed hard and looked his father, he hated having to explain his own weakness's.

"Ryan Carter" Sam said miserably, he knew what his father was thinking, he was a disappointment because he should have been able to defend himself.

"Why haven't you been defending yourself?" John asked, honestly curious, Sam had the ability he just never used it.

"I haven't been feeling well lately" Sam said dropping his eyes so he wasn't looking directly at his father. "I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me."

"You mean like the flu?" Dean asked.

"Except somehow it's worse" Sam said. Dean frowned he didn't totally understand what Sam was saying, as he opened his mouth to ask another question the door opened and Sam's doctor followed by the nurse from earlier entered the room.

"You can rest assured that it's a whole lot worse than the flu" the doctor who looked to be in his late thirties said.

"I'm Doctor Gregory Grayson" he said introducing himself and then walked over to Sam and checked his chart.

"Then you know what's wrong with him?" Dean asked the doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid Sam's gone into heart failure!" both Dean and Sam stared at him, neither speaking.

"What's his treatment options?" John asked while keeping his eye on his youngest who had still yet to utter a word.

"His heart is pretty badly damaged, right now the only thing that's going to help him is a heart transplant."

"What if he doesn't get it?" Dean asked fearing for his little brother.

"He'll be dead by the end of the year" Greg replied hating the look in the families eyes. He needed them to know just how serious Sam's condition was.

"You must have been having signs for a long time for your heart to be in this shape" he told Sam "why didn't you get treatment sooner; if you had you wouldn't be facing this right now."

"I wasn't sure how" Sam said "I can't explain the way I feel very well." And the fact that John wasn't likely to believe him no matter what he said. Look at his reading issue. John had yet to believe him about that.

"Still" John said "if you had at least tried to explain I would have gotten you into the doctor much sooner." They both knew that he wouldn't have. John was just too busy for that. Sam sighed and looked down at his sheets; leave it to his father to make him feel worse than he already did.

"I don't suggest letting Sam go back to school in his condition" Greg said eyeing the bruises "too much stress will make his condition deteriorate that much quicker and besides if he gets into anymore school conflicts he could have a heart attack and die."

So sorry guys I've been working on my book more and I don't have internet access at my house right now, something I hope to correct in the next few months. Thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz


End file.
